


The Struggles of Being Impatient and Horny

by bastartjack



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kibana | Raihan, Consensual Sex, Degrading kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raihan's a horny bitch, Sex Toys, Top Dande | Leon, but Leon's here to help :), streamed sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastartjack/pseuds/bastartjack
Summary: Raihan has gotten sponsored by a sex toy company! His dear boyfriend Leon is here to help him out... Well not really. Basically Raihan's horniness makes Leon into a tease.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

Raihan let out a frustrated groan as he took a glance at the top of his phone. He threw an arm over his eyes as his Rotom chirped worriedly.

“You doing alright there, Rai?”

“Whad’ya think, mate” Raihan huffed, “ I have two more hours until I get to stream and m’ just stuck ‘ere bein’ horny until then!” The man beside him let out a small laugh and looked at Raihan, who is currently sprawled over the bed that they’re sitting on. “It’s so unfair that you just get to sit here, shirtless and just- be pretty ‘n all that!” he grumbled softly. 

Leon smiled as he patted Raihan’s head reassuringly “C’mon mate, don’t be like that, two hours ain’t a while to wait.” Raihan only grumbled again and pouted, earning another laugh from Leon. 

“If you wait then I promise that I’ll let you be in control of the wholeee thing.” Leon teased, fully knowing that Raihan wouldn’t be able to wait that long. “Lee please stop talking, you're making my dick hurt” Raihan grumbled out.

After a few minutes of Raihan scrolling his Pokegram feed and Leon sitting there in all his shirtless glory, Raihan got an idea. “Lee?” Raihan grinned. “Yeah, what’s up?” Leon glanced up from his phone to look at Raihan.

“Let’s do somethin’ before the stream.” Raihan got up on his knees and straddled Leon’s lap, Leon just stared at the man on his lap with a sweet smile on his face “What’re you thinkin’ of, mate?” Raihan only grinded onto Leon, which caused a gasp from Leon. 

“Well what do you think you’re doin’ ‘ere?” Leon held onto Raihan’s hips tightly to stop him. A whine came from Raihan, still trying to grind against the other, “Please, please, please Lee! I promise I’ll be good for you!” 

“If you want to be good for me, then you should sit down and be patient.” Leon wiggled himself out of Raihan’s legs and turned his attention back to his phone. Raihan growled softly but still kept his mouth shut. 

Maybe half an hour of agony had gone by, and Raihan had gotten another great idea. His hands inched towards his shorts, watching Leon carefully. A gasp turned into a moan as he slowly stroked himself under the cloth. “Raihan what are you doing?” Leon asked, looking at his boyfriend. “Entertainin’ myself cause you won’t.” Raihan grinned smugly.

“Rai,” Leon warned, “I suggest you stop doin’ that unless you want somethin’ bad to happen.” “C’mon mate what’s the worst you could do?” Raihan flashed a charming smile at Leon. Leon only said nothing as he got off the bed and crouched down to grab something under it. 

Raihan sucked in a breath as he saw what Leon was holding. “Hands above your head.” Leon ordered; getting back on the bed and sliding himself in between Raihan’s long legs. Arceus did Raihan love it when Leon spoke in _that_ voice. “Let me repeat myself Raihan, Hands. Above. Your. Head.” Raihan bit his lip and followed Leon’s orders. “Good.” 

Leon caressed Raihan’s cheek and left a soft kiss on his lips “If you keep your hands like that, I won’t use the handcuffs, alright?” Raihan nodded and let out a breath he didn’t notice he was holding in.

A sharp gasp emitted from Raihan as he felt Leon's lips graze his neck. Soon enough, Leon was kissing and nipping at any unmarked skin he could find. Raihan had to quickly squeeze his hand into a fist to try to stop them from shooting down to grab onto Leon’s hair. 

Once Leon was satisfied with what he had done, he pulled away from Raihan’s neck. Leon stared down at the mess he had made of Raihan; marks decorating his neck, eyes squeezed shut, hands closed so tight that his nails were leaving small crescent marks on his palm. Leon couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle, seeing how fast he could make Raihna unravel. Even so, he looked beautiful. Leon wanted to stop right there and just smother the man in front of him with kisses. 

Though, a needy moan snapped Leon out of his thoughts. Raihan had started to rut against him. “Raihan, behave yourself.” He scolded. “You weren’t doin’ anythin’!” Raihan whined, earning a light laugh from Leon. “Alright mate, don’t be so whiny. You were so handsome that you stunned me for a bit.” Leon pinched Raihan’s cheek softly, while Raihan tried to bite his fingers. Leon only smiled at his boyfriend.

When Raihan had stopped being whiny and actually started appreciating the man in front of him, Raihan’s mouth was practically watering. Any inch of skin Leon showed already got him hot and bothered, even further on into their relationship. Raihan never knew he could be such a sap, but here he was. 

Leon was so lean and muscular. Muscles flexing every time he moved. Raihan wished he could just tie Leon up and worship his whole body. Raihan really could go on a whole rant about Leon and how perfect he is, but he’s not going to do that… Well, not today at least. 

Raihan, lost in his thoughts, couldn’t help himself but run his hands over Leon’s sides and then to his chest, giving it a light squeeze and feeling every curve on Leon. Because god damn, the man was probably sculpted by a god.

But that was clearly a wrong move on Raihan’s part. 

In a flash Raihan’s hand was pinned above his head, “Raihan, what did I say?” Leon’s voice went into a scolding tone as he glared softly at Raihan, his face slightly flushed. Raihan only bit his lip and looked at the side sheepishly “Couldn’t help myself mate, you were lookin’ too beautiful.” Leon only chuckled softly and handcuffed Raihan’s hands to the headboard. Leaning down, he nipped at Raihan’s ear causing a shiver “Flattery won’t make me go any softer on you.”

Raihan whimpered as Leon grinded down on him, “You wanted to be fucked so bad right? Beg.” Leon set a punishing low pace as Raihan bit down a moan. “Fuck, _please_ Lee.” Leon hummed in appreciation “Please what, love?” 

“This is so unfair, mate.” Raihan pouted. “C’mon, play along with me for a bit.” Leon smiled. With a sigh Raihan mumbled, “Please fuck me.”. His face already starting to grow redder as he said that.

Leon immediately started to throw clothes off Raihan as best as he could, while trying to shimmy himself out of his trousers and pants. Raihan was left with his shirt pulled up to his arms uncomfortably, but in the heat of the moment it was left there. 

Leon left sloppy kisses from Raihan’s neck, to his chest, then to his thighs. 

To Leon, what he thought was close to the best thing about Raihan is that he has _very_ sensitive thighs, and boy did Leon use that to his advantage. Leon bit down on Raihan’s inner thigh and sucked. Pulled away, bit down on another spot, and sucked. Leon kept leaving hickeys until Raihan was almost tearing up from the oversensitivity.

Leon lifted his face from between Raihan’s legs to check up on him. “Color?”

“Green.” Raihan choked out from soft pants. Leon hummed and leaned over to rummage through the top drawer for the lube. 

While Leon was doing that, Raihan was busy trying to catch his breath. During that his mind wandered over to the box that was sent over by the company. It was a sleek package, given to him by one of his trainers, who looked very red in the face. On top of it was the company’s logo in iridescent print on top of the box. It was pretty, well, to Raihan’s preferences at least. It wasn’t something hard to figure out that Raihan liked shiny-

A hiss came out of Raihan as Leon poured the cold lube over Raihan’s ass and then onto his fingers. “You okay, Rai?” Leon asked. “‘S cold.” Raihan pouted. Leon laughed softly and kissed him. “You’ll get used to it.” Leon smiled and prodded his fingers against Raihan’s entrance. 

Leon slipped a finger in, knuckle deep, he knew Raihan could take it. Not long after, a second finger went in. Leon started to move the fingers slowly, curving them slightly to hit that spot that makes Raihan go wild. 

Soft gasps and moans were heard throughout the room, joined with the slick noises of Raihan’s ass. “Please more.” Raihan whimpered. Leon chuckled “I knew I told you to beg, but you really are desperate, huh? You’re so cute.” Leon pressed down on the sensitive spot, making Raihan’s back arch and moan loudly. 

Raihan’s head spun as Leon started to angle his fingers in a way that would always brush past the spot and it felt amazing. “Please...” Raihan whimpered. “So needy…” Leon slipped his fingers out of Raihan and poured lube onto his dick, letting out soft sighs as he did so. 

A light shudder left Raihan as Leon entered him, inch by inch. Everything felt so warm and hazy, it felt like heaven for him. 

On Leon’s end, he was having a great time too. Holding tightly onto Raihan’s hips and legs for grip and slowly thrusting into his lover. It was a shame that he wasn’t going to go slow today. 

After easing Raihan into the feeling, he started to go faster and faster. His thighs started to smack against Raihan’s ass, and the man under him started to squirm and whine from the force Leon was using.

The sounds of skin slapping skin and moans started to fill up the room. Leon moved his hand from Raihan’s hips to his ass and kneaded it in his hand roughly. A strangled moan left Raihan’s mouth as he squeezed his eyes close again, tears threatening to leave. “F-fuck!” Raihan cried as a slap came across his ass. That would probably leave a mark. 

“Look at me Raihan.” Leon’s voice dropped dangerously low as Raiihan slowly opened his eyes to look at Leon, hovering over him. “‘M close, Lee” Raihan whimpered, trying to rock his hips to get himself closer to the edge. “Where’s that stamina you always brag about mate?” Leon slapped Raihan’s ass again, “How ‘bout you beg some more, hm? Let me hear that pretty voice of yours.”

Raihan’s back arched and his body started to thrash around, trying to escape the bonds and bring himself to completion. “Don’t you dare cum.” Leon growled as his hips started to move again, going to a punishingly fast speed. Raihan moaned and whined, having already pushed himself too far to come back. He came, coating his abdomen with the white and sticky liquid.

Leon’s hips started to lose its rhythm not soon after and he also came. After fucking himself off of his high, he pulled out slowly. Raihan, however, was still having his cute little spasms that his legs always get after he cums. He was trying to tighten down on a dick that wasn’t there while cum started to slide out of his ass. 

Leon let out a couple pants and helped get Raihan out of the handcuffs. Raihan rubbed his wrists softly and smiled at Leon. Leon hummed and kissed Raihan’s forehead softly, “You want some water, love?”

A softer smile appeared onto Raihan’s face “Yeah, that’ll be great mate.” Leon put on some boxers and grabbed two bottles of water from Raihan’s mini-fridge, one for himself and one for Raihan. Right now, Leon was just thankful that Raihan had bought the mini-fridge, even if he kept hitting his toe on the corner of it. 

Leon tossed a bottle to Raihan and took some sips from his own, saving it for later. Raihan, however, chugged it all down quickly, it made Leon smile and chuckle at the sight. 

“You ready for the stream, love?”


	2. The Stream

“You ready for the stream, love?”

Raihan’s eyes widened and he almost choked on his water “I- I almost forgot ‘bout that!” Leon laughed softly and kissed Raihan’s lips tenderly “You don’t have to do it y’know.” 

Raihan sighed, “Lee I already promised my fans… Plus, ‘m not that tired!” Leon observed Raihan’s face, trying to find any hint of weariness or hesitation. After concluding that Raihan actually wanted to stream he let out a soft sigh, “Just make sure to tell me if it gets too much for you okay? Because I won’t be going any softer on you.” Raihan swallowed and nodded, “I, uh… I’ll go grab the box.” 

After Raihan had come back with the box, Leon pinned him down again. This time, he was laying down on his stomach. Leon gently handcuffed Raihan’s hands to the headboard and propped Raihan up on his knees, ass up. 

Then, Leon gave the signal to Raihan’s Rotom and the show began. For the viewers, it was a bit of a weird start already seeing Raihan tied up and dripping with cum, but they didn’t complain, of course. Leon gave a charming smile and greeted the fans as usual, “Hello everyone! Woah, you guys seem really excited ‘bout this stream.” A light chuckle came from Leon as he read all the ‘hi’s’, ‘hello’s’, and heart emojis being spammed in the chat. 

It was always nice to talk to fans before the stream, but what was better is teasing Raihan. “Don’t be rude dear, c’mon, greet your fans back.” Raihan only whined and gave Leon a half-assed glare as he mumbled out a soft ‘Hey’. 

“Good boy.” Leon purred and lifted Raihan’s head up for a quick kiss, “Today, Raihan here was sponsored by Bad Dragonite, and I must say the things they sent us are… _impressive_. But I’m sure that it’s nothing that our Raihan can’t handle.” 

Leon picked up the nicely made box and started to rummage through it, “Let’s see… What should we start off with? The vibe or the dildo?” The chat screamed for the two matching bullet vibrators, Leon hummed softly as he strapped one of the bullets to Raihan’s cock and stuck the other one in him. 

The first one came on, making his cock twitch in interest; then the second one was turned on. Raihan felt himself trying to grind against something, anything, but that only gained him a slap on the thigh from Leon. Raihan’s mind was hazy, but he was still grounded. The vibrators were enough to keep him satisfied for now, but Raihan was a greedy, greedy man. Raihan started to whine, trying to get Leon’s attention. Leon was too busy talking to the chat to pay any mind to Raihan at the moment, this only made Raihan much more needier.

Abruptly, the vibrators were turned up to a higher speed. “L-Leon oh fuck!” Raihan shoved his face back into the pillow as Leon grinned brightly. “I thought you wanted this love, you were being so needy.” Leon taunted as he traced a finger over Raihan’s weeping cock. Raihan didn’t even know he could react this strongly to just a few touches and two bullet vibes, but arceus did he feel good. 

A loud cry came from Raihan as his vision was getting fuzzy. But in an instant everything was shut off. Raihan groaned Leon’s name, sending another half-assed glare over to him. Leon only smiled and took the vibrators off of Raihan. “Wasn’t that nice dear?” Leon grinned, stroking Raihan’s cock softly, smearing the pre-cum all over it. 

“Please...” Raihan mumbled and jutted his ass out again. Leon hummed and pulled away his hand from Raihan’s dick. “Spread your legs some more dear.” Leon mumbled, now holding onto a monstrous dildo that they were given. The dildo was very… girthy to say the least. It had ridges all over and it was pretty heavy too. 

Leon spread some lube that was given to them in the box over the whole thing slowly, showing it off to the camera; not bothering to read the packaging, Leon was surprised to find out that the lube was strawberry scented. Nevertheless, Leon continued, “You ready love?” Raihan nodded. Leon pressed the tip up against Raihan’s ass, helping Raihan get used to the girth of the dildo. He didn’t want Raihan to get hurt accidentally, even if he was itching to fuck Raihan with the monster of a dildo. 

Leon slowly inched the dildo into Raihan. Raihan was grateful that Leon was being nice and prepping him first because he felt like he was almost being split in half. His eyes were tearing up as he hid his face in the pillow, a whimper coming out of his throat. Leon left a soft kiss on Raihan’s hip as reassurance and pushed it in until it was halfway. “I-Is is fully in yet?” Raihan looked back to check, it definitely wasn’t.

“Just a bit more okay? Relax love... Tell me if it hurts.” Leon slowly rubbed up and down Raihan’s thigh as he pushed the toy in more. With every push Leon made, cum came spilling out along with it. This made Raihan feel dizzy, the feeling of getting filled to the brim again and cum sliding down his thighs made him feel very fuzzy. 

“There, I knew you could do it.” Leon grinned, twisting the toy around. Raihan moaned and shuddered; he was all sweaty and dizzy, but he felt accomplished to take something that big in him. 

“‘M gonna uncuff you, alright? Get in a sitting position for me after that.” Leon grabbed the key and unlocked the cuffs for Raihan to get up. Raihan awkwardly positioned himself so he sat on his legs on the bed, making sure to keep the dildo nice and deep in him. “Good boy.” Leon kissed Raihan’s neck, “How ‘bout you ride it for the fans to see?”. 

Raihan nodded and laid his hands down on the bed to stabilize himself and slowly started to bounce up and down on the toy. Raihan tried to get used to the toy’s girthiness, he really did! It was just a bit too big for him to handle that well. Raihan whimpered as he sat himself still at the base of the dildo. 

“Hm? Can you not take it, Rai?” Leon taunted, leaving a soft trail of kisses up and down the side of Raihan’s neck. Raihan only whined and grinded down on the dildo. “How about you use your mouth for somethin’ better than whining and suck my dick, hm?” Raihan nodded eagerly. A grin appeared on Leon’s face as he motioned Raihan to go sit down on the floor. With a slight bit of trouble he lowered himself onto the floor in a sitting position, still keeping the toy inside of him.

The Rotom phone flew into a better angle, Leon hummed to himself and thought about how great it was that Raihan trained it. He then slipped off the boxers he put on not a long while ago, he gave himself a couple strokes to get himself going and relaxed back down to let Raihan do his thing. Raihan went to work right away after that, he started kissing up and down the shaft of Leon’s cock. He took a breath and slowly took Leon into his mouth.

A soft moan came from Leon as he put his hands into Raihan’s dreads. Raihan’s mouth had always been so welcoming to him, he just couldn’t help but give an experimental thrust into Raihan’s throat. Raihan gagged and pulled away from Leon’s cock with a practically obscene pop, his lips were slick with saliva and his eyes were glossed over with tears. He coughed softly, wiping his eyes to get rid of the tears, and looked up at Leon with pretty plump lips. “Fuck Rai… I wanna fuck your pretty face so bad..” Leon slipped a hand out of Raihan’s dreads and caressed his cheek softly. “Can I do that, love?” Raihan nodded.

Leon grinned as he waited for Raihan to take him into his mouth again. Raihan had to hold onto Leon’s thighs to stabilize himself before Leon would start fucking his throat dry. He took another breath of Leon’s musk and took Leon back into his throat. 

Leon’s hips started to move quickly, thrusting forward, down into Raihan’s throat. Raihan let out a loud groan around a mouthful of cock and gagged again. Leon gave out a growl as he held onto Raihan’s dreads to keep him in place. “Stop movin’ love. Take my cock like the whore you are.” Raihan moaned again and stayed still, just for Leon.

“‘M not gonna stop fuckin’ your throat until you learn not to gag.” Leon fucked into Raihan’s mouth in fast thrusts, barely giving Raihan any time to recover. Raihan loved it. He swallowed around the head as best as he could when Leon hit the back of his throat again. This time, he didn’t gag.

Leon moaned, his hips giving small jolts into Raihan’s warm mouth. He was close, so so close. He hit the back of Raihan’s throat once more and then came. Raihan swallowed it all and kept on sucking, wanting to cause Leon a little trouble with going back to his dominant mindset. If Raihan was able to, he would be grinning right now.

Leon felt lightheaded from just those sucks and quickly pulled his dick out. Leon was panting and staring deep into Raihan’s eyes. Raihan gulped and licked his lips. 

“Get on the bed.” Leon hissed. Raihan let out a soft whimper and did exactly as told. “On your hands and knees.” Leon commanded again. Raihan shifted himself back into the position he was before he got uncuffed and stayed.

Leon immediately cuffed Raihan back to the bed when he got into the position. Raihan laid his head onto the bed, he didn’t want to tire out his arms already just from keeping his head up. Raihan wasn’t really sure what he would expect after he got into position, maybe some teasing, degrading even. What he seemed to forget was that he still had the toy deep in him and Leon _really_ wanted to fuck him with the dildo.

“I think you’ve had enough time to get used to it hm?” Leon wiggled the dildo around in Raihan. Raihan let out a surprised gasp and arched his back into the bed, his chest hitting the soft material. Leon hummed nicely, his cock twitching in interest at the view. He pulled the dildo almost all the way out of Raihan, just leaving the tip in; Raihan let out a muffled whimper. The toy got slammed back in causing Raihan to almost scream in pleasure and pain at the same time. It felt too good.

Once again, Leon pulled the toy almost all the way out of him. Raihan sucked in a breath. Leon pushed it back in in one swift movement and all the air immediately got knocked out of Raihan’s chest. He is _definitely_ going to be fucked tomorrow.

Raihan let out another gasp for air as it got pulled out again; Leon really was planning to fuck him until he screams. He just kept getting fucked with the monster of a dildo over and over again. Leon showed no mercy. Leon leaned down and kissed Raihan’s lips, the softness of it contrasting the harsh thrusts of the dildo. 

During this Leon kept a steady hand on the base of Raihan’s cock, this of course was his punishment for cumming before the stream. Raihan whined and let out useless begs for his release. Leon only smiled sweetly and slammed the dildo back into where it belongs. A scream rang out from Raihan’s already dry throat. 

“Fuck! Ngh hah… Lee please!” A few shaky sobs followed soon after as Raihan tried to grind his hips back onto the toy. Leon started to get slower with every push he made. It may be out of pure pity or just wanting to see Raihan struggle. Either way Raihan was not liking it. Raihan knew he wouldn’t be able to cum and going faster would probably make him want to cum even more, but in his state of mind he wasn’t even able to think straight. 

The dildo was pulled entirely out, to Raihan’s dismay. Raiahn whimpered softly and jutted his ass out towards Leon. Leon slapped Raihan’s thigh, “Be patient, whores don’t get to choose what happens.” God, that definitely should _not_ have made Raihan moan.   
Leon poured some lube onto his dick and sighed, thrusting into his hand to get himself used to it. Leon got into position and slammed in until he bottomed out. A strangled cry came from Raihan as he squeezed his eyes shut close, tears falling down his cheeks. 

“Color?” Leon whispered and caressed Raihan’s cheek softly, wiping away the tears. “Green.” Raihan laid his head back down onto the bed and just braced himself.

Leon grunted and started to piston himself into Raihan, the pace was painful. Raihan moaned and grinded his hips back against Leon. Just from that single move Leon went wild. Leon gripped onto Raihan’s hip with one hand and slapped Raihan’s ass with the other. Leon’s name flew rapidly out of Raihan’s mouth as he tried to move away from the overstimulation. 

With every thrust Raihan felt a knot tighten in his stomach, he was so close. Leon moved a hand down to start rubbing Raihan’s cock, it was practically weeping with precum. Raihan sobbed and his hips started to try and sputter close. 

“Come for me love.” Leon whispered into Raihan’s ear. Hearing those words immediately made his mind go blank. Raihan let out loud moans and tightened around Leon’s cock, then came. The cum felt like hot fire on his already burning body. 

Leon groaned and came almost right after Raihan did, his hands held Raihan in place as he emptied himself into him. They stayed in that position for a bit, both of them panting heavily, one more dazed than the other.

Leon slowly pulled himself out, causing a low groan from the other. Cum already starting to dribble down onto the sheets. The chat cried for an encore. ‘Fill him up again!’ ‘Whore doesn’t even know how to keep the cum inside him!’ ‘What a waste :(‘.

Leon chuckled softly, “As much as I would like to continue, chat. My boyfriend here is extremely tired, so I think we’ll be going off now. Thank you for watching the stream!” Leon signaled to Rotom to end the stream and then proceeded to uncuff Raihan.

“You did so well Rai… ‘M so proud of you..” Leon whispered softly, “Here dear, have some water.” Leon grabbed his own water bottle and helped Raihan drink it. Slowly Raihan began to regain his senses. A soft grunt followed by Raiahn stretching his arms and legs and clinging onto Leon. “Fuck mate.. I feel all types of sore… You better spoil me..” Leon only chuckled and kissed the corner of Raihan’s lip, “Of course love, anythin’ for you.” 

Leon picked up Raihan gently and helped him take a well deserved bath. During that, Raihan eventually fell asleep in the bath. After Leon finished bathing, he brought Raihan back to the bed and did his nightly routine before getting in bed himself. 

Leon admired the sleeping figure next to him and smiled, a soft gentle smile. For he really did love Raihan with all his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo :) I'll be starting a new fanfic soon? Maybe? Anyways hopefully you enjoyed the ride :)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a two-parter instead of a one-shot. It takes a bit of time for me to write since I have a bunch of work to do, but I hope you stay and enjoy! :)
> 
> Also criticism is very much appreciated :)


End file.
